cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Is the Man Of My Dreams, Right?
Plot In the conference room of Whitefeather & Associates, the staff gather for a meeting as Karen expresses concern over the "Devil Winds" arrival in West Covina. Rebecca insists everyone focus on something more important; the engagement ring Josh gave her. Karen and George wonder why Josh just gave her back an old family heirloom and why she hocked it in the first place. Paula defends Rebecca when Mrs. Hernandez offers her own criticism that they are moving too fast. The discussion is interrupted by the arrival of Nathaniel who tries to bring the meeting to order. Later in the break room, Paula congratulates her friend although Rebecca is a bit uneasy when asked if being with Josh still gives her goosebumps. Paula mentions she misses her husband Scott despite her anger at his infidelity. Rebecca tells Paula she has her full support no matter what she decides. After she leaves Darryl offers his own advice but Paula ignores him. Afterwards at Rebecca's house, she and Josh put themselves on a two year waiting list for a wedding venue. Rebecca is worried when she feels no goosebumps at Josh's touch when they start fooling around. Thier canoodling is interrupted by a pop up weather advisory on her laptop about the Santa Ana Winds. Josh explains that the weather phenomenon messes with his allergies and causes strange behavior. Rebecca imagines a mischievous force arriving to wreck havoc . At the next staff meeting, the winds force a window open and when Rebecca goes to close it her blouse is blown open by it. Her co-workers get a good look at her exposed bra and as she covers up Rebecca catches Nathaniel staring. That night Rebecca and Nathaniel simultaneously have erotic dreams about each other. The following morning the staff discuss thier own strange dreams in the break room. Paula tells one about Darryl in a casket holding an oil painting of them while Nathaniel avoids the subject. Rebecca shows up and an awkward tension settles between her and Nathaniel. Meanwhile, Paula apologizes to Darryl for her earlier rudeness and accepts a dinner invitation with him. When Rebecca tells Paula about her Nathaniel sex dream and the goosebumps that went with it she's advised to stay away from him until the feelings go away. Rebecca avoids him until the work day ends but while entering the elevator to leave Nathaniel joins her as he's also on his way out. When the elevator descends it suddenly stops trapping the two of them inside. George hears Rebecca's calls for help and agrees to let them out if they can call him by his name. Neither can remember and Nathaniel chastises George for failing to make an impression. George responds by stranding them both which prompts Nathaniel to suggest that he and Rebecca pass the time by having sex . Elsewhere, while Darryl and Paula are having dinner at an expensive restaurant he suggests she forgive Scott. When Darryl leaves to use the bathroom, Scott unexpectedly shows up and pleads with Paula to give him another chance. Paula notices Darryl watching and berates him for meddling in her life before storming out. Back at the elevator, Rebecca and Nathaniel bond over thier mutual love of " ". As the conversation becomes more intimate the power comes back on. Rebecca is about to go when she stops the elevator to kiss Nathaniel and then makes a hasty retreat. Once she gets home Rebecca bribes another couple so that her two year reservation for the wedding venue got moved up to just two weeks. She tells Josh convincing him she'll get everything planned on time and the next day at Sugar Face Rebecca tells Paula the news. Her friend is inspired by Rebecca's fearlessness and puts aside her pride to ask Scott to move back home. At work Paula apologizes to Darryl who is happy to have helped and tells her he'll always consider her his best friend even if the feeling isn't mutual . Meanwhile, Rebecca tells Nathaniel the kiss was the fault of the winds and is commited to marrying Josh. When she leaves George shows up who is overjoyed when Nathaniel addresses him by his name. Nathaniel tells him he finally made an impression but that he's fired again, this time for good. Tag Karen gets a collect phone call from her fiancée Marcus who is currently serving time in San Quentin. Recurring themes Songs Reprise }} Continuity Running jokes *'Bonnie & Clyde': Rebecca's shirt is blown open by the 'Devil Winds' exposing her bra to her co-workers. Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes